Werewolf
Werewolfism is the result of a virus, an infection that is spread via bite or passed on through genealogy. If a bite is successful, or the gene is adequately triggered in a carrier, it is expressed through the body’s ability to transform into a wolf-like creature every full moon. is a human being who shape shifts into a fearsome and deadly wolf-like creature. Although they are not immortal, werewolves age slower than humans and can live up to 150 years. Young werewolves are highly sensitive to the full moon and will only shift during this cycle, whereas older and more experienced werewolves have the ability to shape shift at will. New werewolves suffer the loss of human consciousness, giving way to the animal mind. This loss of consciousness becomes less with age, usually when the werewolf has control over the time of his transformations. Origin Werewolves have been around since the creation of vampires. Actually, werewolfism was born out of a vampire bite. According to legend, a vampire infected a wolf with its curse when it tried to devour it but the wolf survived the attack, becoming ravenous. Ferocious and starving, it found its way to a village. It was a bloodbath. The wolf died moments later, unable to control its own affliction and the humans who survived the attack were left bleeding under a full moon for hours. The infection began to spread across across their body and their limbs began to twist and snap. The transformation wasn’t complete and their bodies could not handle the painful metamorphosis. Legend says that one of the survivors had been a pregnant girl who delivered a baby moments before dying. This baby is believed to be the first werewolf to ever exist. Visuals Physically, there are few traits to separate a werewolf from a normal human. Those that are born werewolves may be naturally more aggressive and volatile, but save for a slightly accelerated heart rate and a higher body temperature, they are almost impossible to differentiate from the rest of the public. In their wolfskin, a werewolf appears to be much like that of a regular wolf; with species and colouring depending on their family lines and native homes. A wolf native to Canada, for example, with their family tree and descendants coming from North America would likely resemble the species of wolves that are native to the area. This rule however, isn’t concrete with the amount of rogue werewolves that bite humans and mix their lines and traits. Once transformed, werewolves tend to be much larger than regular wolves, (a result of body mass displacement) but again, that is the only thing to discern them from the other, more natural, creatures of the woods. Transformation The shift is excruciating, characterized by the shattering of bones and shredding of muscle. The human form must reorient and break in order to be formed anew, making for a disturbing and terrifying display for those who happen to see it. Under the skin, bones rearrange and muscle thickens. The werewolf painfully sheds their skin and guts as the wolf-parts pushes through. Because they are leaving a carcass behind, the wolf eats the remains to prevent exposure. For a wolf, the transformation is painful and traumatic, especially during the first few months, but after a while acquaintance with the shift makes it as easy as breathing. There are werewolves that are able to fully control their transformation, doing so at will or slowing it down. This however is extremely rare and is usually an ability that only elder werewolf alphas possess. Powers and Abilities *'ENHANCED HEALING' - Werewolfism involves the mutation of genetics, the conversion of matter in order to take part in a transformation. When physically harmed, werewolves are able to heal at accelerated rates; though they are able to be killed in any way that a human can, should their body not be able to repair itself in time. The only times that healing is unattainable is when their wound is laced with silver or wolfsbane. *'ENHANCED STRENGTH' - Adrenaline and enhanced prowess is a trait of werewolves, they find themselves able to combat vampires and other creatures with ease, even when not in their wolf form. *'ENHANCED SPEED' - In the same way that they are much stronger than average humans, wolves are much quicker on their feet. Speed is indicative of practice, age and body mass, meaning some of the species is far faster than others. *'ENHANCED SENSES' - Werewolves are able to see, smell and hear far better than humans, especially in wolf form. This too is something that comes with practice and age, “tracking” can be trained and honed in on. *'SLOW AGING' - While not immortal, werewolves do live much longer than humans. For a bitten wolf, the average life span stretches to about 150 years of age, while a born werewolf can live up to around 300. Weaknesses *'SILVER' - Any weapon bounded by or made of silver has the ability to be deadly to a werewolf. It is effectively poisonous, causing infection and burning to their flesh. *'BEHEADING' *'FULL MOON' - All wolves have no control over the full moon and will always change during it. While most werewolves are only able to transform during a full moon, older and more experienced wolves can train themselves to transform at will. This is highly uncommon however as it is difficult to master. *'WOLFSBANE' - Wolfsbane is poisonous to werewolves. Its consumption can weaken them and, when consumed in large amounts, even kill them. Creation A werewolf is created in either one of two ways; through bloodline, or via infection (bite). The wolf gene is dominant in families with strong ancestral ties with werewolfism, with the exception of those that have been watered down through mixture with humans. Those with the trait can carry it untriggered for years, though it often wakes during puberty, often during a full moon. The second way to create a werewolf is by a bite during a full moon. When a wolf infects a human, the gene is passed on and will be triggered during the next full moon. For the rare wolves that possess the ability to shift at will; biting a human at any other time would only be fatal– there would be no transformation. Pack Mentality Wolves aren’t animated corpses; they’re living and breathing and organized as a unit. Packs are almost essential to their survival and operate under the same roles as a natural wolfpack would. Leadership comes in the positions of an alpha and beta, who are responsible for the safety and the actions of the individual members of their pack. Wolves aren’t solitary creatures, they thrive when connected and most of them require the unity of a pack. Lone wolves are easier for hunters to track down and are easier targets, making the old adage “safety in numbers” entirely true. While wolves operate beneath the alpha, following their laws and rules; there exist a handful of rules that are gifted from the council. They are universal, and expected to be followed, at the risk of disciplinary action. *Werewolves are not to harm humans in any way. *Wolf packs are not to interfere with other pack dealings. *Packs may interact with one another, but they are to operate as separate entities. Another alpha cannot order another’s pack and they are to not ‘recruit’ within other packs for their own. Berserkers A rabid wolf. A berserker is a name given to werewolves who have lost all control of their wolf and go into a rage. The cause has been pinpointed to a rabies-like blood infection, with devastating effects. Often, the condition is passed on genetically, through the families of born werewolves. Upon going berserk, it starts to slowly pollute their minds and the werewolf ends up suffering from insanity and rage. They also are unable to turn back into their human form, even after the full moon. It is also worth pointing out that a bite from a berserker can be fatal to any creature. Because there is no cure, the werewolf in question has to be put down. Hierarchy & Types *'ALPHA' - the alpha is the leader of a wolf pack. They exist as the ultimate authority within their unit and the members of their pack are to obey their command without question. The alpha decides the motivations and the moral stance of their pack, acting as the head of a family as well as a leader. It is a heavy position, as the alpha is responsible for their individual pack and all of the members within it; ensuring that the laws are followed. An alpha is not chosen, it is a role that is awarded as a result of physical strength, or inheritance. To usurp the role of alpha, one must challenge the current leader to a fight. If successful, the loser is expected to leave the pack, while the challenger takes up the title. The other way to become an alpha, though usually just in interim, is when a beta takes up the position. *'BETA' - the second in command within a wolf pack. Unlike an alpha, the beta is selected, regardless of their physical prowess. Oftentimes they are an advisor, acting as a wise addition to the alpha’s leadership. Should the alpha die outside of a challenge, or chooses to step down, it is the beta that takes up their position. *'OMEGA' - the outsiders. Omega werewolves are ones that do not belong within a pack; for various reasons. Some have been banished, or have never found a place within one. Omega wolves are rather rare, simply for the fact that a lone wolf is easily picked off by hunters and that pack living is essential to not only survival, but the nature of a wolf. *'BERSERKERS' - Werewolves that have gone rabid. Gallery